


Knows That

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker recognizes something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows That

Sunstreaker looks at him and sees someone haunted by the past. He can't place why, but there's an edge to the Vos leader that reeks of running.

The gladiator listens as the citizens only half-heartedly voice their welcome to their leader. Vos is a tough-luck place to start with, Sunstreaker knows. The scowl on those aristocratic faceplates tell the fighter this jet's got hopes of actually winning the crowds over.

Sunstreaker could tell him he's wasting his time, but... somehow, he knows that feeling too well himself. This place loves no one, least of all, mechs with pasts to escape.


End file.
